dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur
'''Dinosaurs' are large prehistoric reptiles that largely went extinct 65 million years ago, with a few extant species living on remote islands. History Dinosaurs first evolved on LEGO Planet approximately 243 million years ago, during the Triassic Period. They became the planet's dominant species throughout the Mesozoic Era, especially proliferating during the Jurassic Period. During this era, the planet was visited by scouts of an alien empire, who built a large portal and planned to unleash dinosaurs upon worlds that they conquered. At the end of the Cretaceous Period, about 65 million years ago, a cataclysmic event (most commonly theorized to be caused by asteroid impact) caused the worldwide mass extinction of the majority of dinosaur species, bringing the age of dinosaurs to an end. However, a select few species of dinosaurs survived the mass extinction event. It is theorized that these dinosaurs were on a land mass that eventually split into three smaller islands: Adventurers Dino Island, Adventurers' Island, and Dinosaur Island. These lost worlds remained largely unknown and untouched by the new Minifig species for thousands of years. Although small groups of Minifigs (such as the TumTum Tribe) knew about the extant dinosaurs, the rest of the world believed that all dinosaurs were extinct, leaving behind only fossils to be discovered by paleontologists. In 2000, the Explorer's Club discovered Adventurers Dino Island, with famed reporter Pippin Reed documenting proof of living dinosaurs. However, they were followed by Sam Sinister and his accomplices Alexia Sinister and Mr. Cunningham, who saw a way to profit off of capturing and hunting the dinosaurs. Johnny Thunder and his comrades spent much of the year protecting the dinosaurs and keeping them out of Sinister's greedy grasp. Some dinosaurs were bought back to the mainland. The Adventurers brought dinosaurs to a non-profit zoo in LEGO City, much to the surprise of the zookeepers. LEGO Studios hired and tamed several dinosaur actors to star in their films, most famously a T-Rex named Rex whose filmography includes Dino Cop and The Johnny Thunder Movie. In 2001, the LEGO Studios crew discovered Dinosaur Island while scouting for Son of Dino Cop. Shortly afterward, Evil Ogel used Mind-Control Orbs to turn the local dinosaurs into minions alongside his Ogel Drones. Alpha Team arrived to rescue the LEGO Studios filmmakers and Solar Explorer crew, while the Martian princess Cassiopeia freed the dinosaurs from Ogel's control. During the same year, Pepper Roni rode a T-Rex and rescued all the captured dinosaurs from Sam Sinister's main camp on Adventurers' Island. In 2004, the cold-blooded dinosaurs of Adventurers' Island were especially vulnerable to Ogel's Ice Orbs. Therefore, Alpha Team dispatched agents Frozeen, Kotua, and Databoard on a mission to protect the dinosaurs from an Ice Drone army. They were successful in this mission, and Frozeen was allowed to adopt a baby T-Rex that he named Chompy. However, the island's alpha male T-Rex perished in battle against a Scorpion Orb Launcher. In 2010, many dinosaurs were captured by XERRD, as well as hired hunters such as Mr. Cunningham and Rudo Villano. Using a formula that involved chaotic Maelstrom energies, these dinosaurs were turned into Mutant Dinos and then unleashed across the globe, creating the Dino Attack apocalypse. Natural dinosaurs and Mutant Dinos would not recognize each other as brethren, leading to violent conflicts as the natural dinosaurs defended their homes from the more powerful mutants. Dino Attack Team saw it as a vital priority to protect the natural dinosaurs, leading to a major campaign to Adventurers' Island near the end of the year. During the battle for the Temple of Hotep III, the dinosaurs united under the leadership of Achu and the Alpha Female T-Rex, and they joined Dino Attack Team and Agents Defense Organization in the battle against the Mutant Dinos and Stromlings. With the Dino Attack finally ended, efforts have been made to reverse the mutations of any remaining captured Mutant Dinos and releasing them back into their natural habitats. Biology While the term "dinosaur" is technically used to refer specifically to members of the Dinosauria clade, it is often used informally to refer to other prehistoric reptiles such as Pterosaur, Dimetrodon, and Mosasaur. While this usage is incorrect, all these species will be covered in this article for the sake of convenience. Like most reptiles, dinosaurs are cold-blooded scaly-skinned creatures that reproduce by laying eggs. They may be carnivores or herbivores, but their large size and formidable strength makes any species dangerous to Minifigs. Modern extant dinosaurs are typically much smaller than their prehistoric ancestors. Species living on Dinosaur Island tend to be larger than those native to Adventurers Dino Island and Adventurers' Island. While they often behave as wild and feral creatures, many dinosaurs are actually intelligent species, capable of forming complex societies. They can be vicious and brutal without a grasp of Minifig morality, but they are also noble and proud. Most dinosaurs share a basic common language, and some can even learn to understand Minifig languages even if they cannot speak it. Charles Kilroy and PBB are among those who have learned to communicate with dinosaurs. Dinosaurs can be tamed and even integrated into Minifig society, as seen with the LEGO Studios actors. On Dinosaur Island, four specific dinosaurs are collectively known as the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters. After a mysterious meteorite crashed into the island, these four specimens were granted the ability to transform into various species. As the most powerful dinosaurs on the island, they are regarded as its natural rulers. T-Rex Tyrannosaurus Rex, commonly abbreviated as T-Rex, is a large theropod. They are commonly regarded as the "kings" of the dinosaurs due to their size and strength. Although they are aggressive and dangerous, they form strong familial bonds; on Adventurers' Island, a large family of T-Rexes live together as a pack led by an alpha male and/or female. Raptor Velociraptor, commonly referred to as simply Raptor, is a small theropod. They are cunning and intelligent hunters, traveling in packs. While their ancestors were theorized to be feathered, modern Raptors have only been seen with scaly skin. They are rarely seen on Dinosaur Island, although at least one nest has been discovered on Adventurers Dino Island, which is where Nick Lightning adopted Razor. Several Raptors were employed as actors by LEGO Studios for Jurassic Park III, but their current whereabouts are unknown. Pterosaur Pterosaur is a winged flying reptile. Because of their ability to fly, they are one of the few species that naturally migrates between the various islands of modern extant dinosaurs. Although they are carnivores, they typically only eat fish and tend to be friendly towards Minifigs, who have been known to ride the backs of flying Pterosaurs. Triceratops Triceratops is a ceratopsid known for the three horns on its head, used for both offense and defense. They are commonly found on Adventurers Dino Island and Adventurers' Island, where they live and travel in large herds. While they usually graze peacefully, a Triceratops stampede can be incredibly destructive; during the battle for the Aztec Village, two fully-grown Mutant T-Rexes were trampled to death by a stampeding herd of Triceratops. Other species While filming Jurassic Park III, LEGO Studios employed a Spinosaurus actor from Dinosaur Island. Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Mosasaurus, Iguanadon, Dimetrodon, and Styracosaurus can be natively found on Dinosaur Island. The Mesozoic Morphing Monsters also have the ability to transform into other species including Plateosaurus, Diplodocus, Plesiosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Postosuchus, Camarasaurus, and Centrosaurus; it is unknown if any other specimens of these species are still extant. While it has not yet been proven that Compsognathus or Coelophysis are extant, they are two species that are commonly theorized to be the origins of Mutant Lizards. Otherwise, it has been suggested that Mutant Lizards belong to a newly-discovered dinosaur species that has not yet been named. Notable dinosaurs *Alpha Female T-Rex, the leader of the T-Rex pack on Adventurers' Island. *Chompy, an Adventurers' Island T-Rex who was adopted by Frozeen. *Mesozoic Morphing Monsters, four shapeshifting dinosaurs that rule over Dinosaur Island. Their default forms are a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Styracosaurus, a Mosasaurus, and a Brachiosaurus. *Razor, an Adventurers' Island raptor who was adopted by Nick Lightning. *Rex, a T-Rex actor at LEGO Studios who was temporarily mutated during the Dino Attack. *Rex Alexander, an Adventurers' Island T-Rex who became the first Mutant T-Rex. *An unnamed female T-Rex who is the younger sister of Chompy. Trivia *In real life, modern scientific theories suggest that dinosaurs were feathered and may have even been warm-blooded. However, LEGO themes (such as Adventurers, Dinosaurs, Dino Attack, and Dino) are based on more archaic depictions of dinosaurs that remain prevalent in pop culture such as Jurassic Park; therefore, dinosaurs follow this outdated model in their depiction in Dino Attack RPG. *Unlike Mutant Dinos, natural dinosaurs (such as the alpha female T-Rex) do not have names, unless they have been named by minifigs (such as Chompy). See also *Mutant Dino Category:Species Category:LEGO Category:Dinosaurs